Stuck With You
by fxndomsx
Summary: During her seventh year back at Hogwarts, Hermione finds herself stuck with Draco for most of the year. She finally starts overcoming her hatred and anger from the past 7 years and they start becoming friends, and maybe something more?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfiction so hopefully it's at least decent. I know this chapter is kind of short but I have more, I promise. Also, I probably won't have a set day I update. Probably just whenever I finish a chapter. BTW, I plan to make this like a long fic so yup. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not J.K. Rowling. If I were, I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction.**

Hermione's POV

It's been a couple months since the Battle of Hogwarts. We've all been coping with our losses. Especially Harry, since he still believes that he made everyone die. I've reassured him thousands of times, and he's finally starting to believe that he wasn't to blame. Ron and I have tried getting a relationship to work, but it just didn't feel right. We figured that staying friends would be best for both of us.

I've decided to come back to Hogwarts to finish my last year and take my N.E.W.T.S. There is still two more weeks until I have to be at King's Cross to take my last journey as a student on the Hogwarts Express. I decided to stay at Ron's for a while to spend the remaining of my time before leaving for Hogwarts with him and Harry since they decided not to return to school.

One day, I woke up to the sound of tapping on my window. I grumbled and lifted my covers off of my head and looked in the direction of the window. I noticed a tawny barn owl that looked a lot like on of the school owls from Hogwarts. I opened the window and took off the letter attached to the owl's left leg.

I sat back down on the edge of my bed and opened the envelope.

Dear Ms. Granger

We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to serve as Head Girl. We are certain that you will do an exceptional job in aiding everyone who needs your assistance. As a privilege of the head girl, you get a special common room, which is at the end of the left corridor of the fourth floor. On your journey to Hogwarts, we would like you to meet with Professor McGonagoll and the Head Boy to discuss your duties at the compartment in the front of the train.

Attached to this letter is you Head Girl badge. We hope that you won't take advantage of your status and we hope to see you at the start of this term.

Yours Sincerely,

Professor McGonagoll

I don't know how many times I reread the letter but I still couldn't believe it. I've dreamed of this moment for 8 years and it's finally coming true.

As I walked downstairs to tell Harry, Ron, and Ginny the news, I heard whispering coming from Ron's bedroom. I couldn't resist urge to put my ear up against the door to listen in to what I assumed was his conversation with Harry.

"I can't do it! She's going to hate me!" Harry's voice whisper-yelled.

"Well it's either you or me and you know she could never hate you! And Professor McGonagoll even told us not to tell! She trusts us with this information."

"We can't just NOT tell her! She's our best friend."

"Bloody Hell what should we do?!"

Not wanting them to know that you were listening, I walked quickly to Ginny's room and knocked quietly. I heard the shuffling of feet and after a few seconds the door opened. I slipped in and sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed.

"Is everything alright Hermione?"

"Yes everything is great!" I said with partially fake enthusiasm. I was kind of upset over the fact that Harry and Ron were hiding something that seem important from I. Even though Professor McGonagoll had trusted them, I wanted them to trust me enough to know that I would never tell McGonagoll that they had told me.

As I showed Ginny the letter I had received, I thought over everything that Harry and Ron could possibly be talking about. Was it about their job? Nope. Was it about me staying here? Nope. Was it about them also going back to Hogwarts? Double Nope.

By the end of the hour, I had run out of ideas, and Ginny had finally stopped being excited for me. I decided to just wait and see what's in store for me. If they wanted to tell me, they would've so I just decided to forget about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I know this chapter is kind of short too, and I don't know how long I'm going to make the other chapters, but I know the whole fic is going to be pretty long so don't hate me. **

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not J.K. Rowling. If I were, I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction.**

Finally, it's time for me to head to Hogwarts on my last journey as a student on Hogwarts Express. I took a deep breath and stepped through Platform 9 ¾. I noticed all the nervous first year students waiting next to the train with their parents saying their last goodbyes before Christmas. I smiled as I remembered when I was in their place 8 years ago.

I boarded the train and started heading to the front of the train where I was supposed to meet Professor McGonagoll and the Head Boy. This got me thinking: who could it possibly be? Neville? Seamus? Dean?

I took a deep breath as I entered the compartment and froze as I saw none other than Draco Malfoy.

"No. No, no, no, no, no," I murmured under my breath. "This can't be happening"

"Oh but it is Granger," Malfoy sneered.

"Oh piss off Malfoy. I can't believe I have to share a common room with you this year," I said through my gritted teeth

"Me neither, but maybe this way we'll get to know each other better. What do you say, eh Granger?" Malfoy smirked.

"In you dreams Malfoy. I would rather eat a bowl of boiled slugs than get to know you more than I do. You're a righteous pain in the ass and it'd be best if you just stayed clear under my radar this year or you'll regret it," I said louder and more confidently.

"Well you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you. All right I'll make you a deal. I'll stay away from you if you come with me on the first trip to Hogsmeade and after, you have to admit truthfully that you absolutely hate me."

"What kind of deal is that?!"

"A fair one."

"Fine. Deal."

As you said those last two words, you saw him smirk slightly before you turned away and buried your nose in a book that you had brought along with you.

About a couple hours later, you heard the door slide open and you looked up to find Professor McGonagoll standing at the door with a smile on her face.

"Hi Professor McGonagoll. Long time no see," you smiles back at her.

"Once a teacher's pet, always a teacher's pet," you heard Malfoy say under his breath.

You sent him a glare and returned you attention to the headmistress.

"So, Hermione and Draco, I know you may not be too pleased with how we arranged this, but both of you are the best students out of all the seventh years with grades exceptionally higher than everyone else's. You duty as Head Girl and Head Boy will be to make sure that none of the younger students get lost or misbehave. Right now, you have statuses above the other students and just below the teachers, Mr. Filch, the librarians, and Madam Pompfrey. We wish that you not abuse this status by bullying the students or discriminating against house. Now I that you two are obviously not the best of friends but you have to accept the fact that you will be stuck together for a lot of assignments since you have the same schedules. We hope that you learn to get along throughout the course of this year. Good Luck!"

Professor McGonagoll walked swiftly out the door, sliding it shut while ignoring the frozen looks on our faces


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not J.K. Rowling. If I were, I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction.**

I turned slowly to face Draco and gave him my best death glare.

"You better not mess with me and make me fail or I'll make you regret the day you were born. Got it?!"

Malfoy gulped visibly and nodded. I smirked as I realized what I thought was a horrible glare actually made people scared.

When we arrived at Hogwarts, I stepped off the train with my luggage in hand. I walked over to all my friends who I haven't seen since the Battle of Hogwarts: Neville, Luna, and everyone else that I bonded with throughout my 6 previous years at Hogwarts.

We all got on the carriage and I almost completely forgot about the conflict between Draco and I. What I was focusing on, though, were the thestrals pulling the carriage. I could finally see them and I had to admit that they were magnificent creatures, pulling the heavy carriage with magnificent grace.

As we got to the entrance of Hogwarts, we started heading towards the Great Hall and sat at all the house tables.

"Welcome students!" Professor McGonagoll said to all the students. "What a year it's been. Since a lot of our students are back to finish or redo their past years due to the… death eaters, we have decided to cut short on our new students, so the sorting ceremony will be performed privately after the feast."

You could practically see everyone in the room tense up as Professor McGonagoll said those words. My eyes drifted past Malfoy and I could see him staring coldly in front of him. If I knew better, I would have said that he seemed regretful. I shook my head and turned back to McGonagoll as she continued talking.

"I, Professor McGonagoll, am taking over as headmistress. All students should note that the forest on the grounds is still forbidden to all pupils. And, I would like to present our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Aberforth Dumbledore. He is here for a year paying tribute to our past headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Good luck this year, and enjoy the feast. New first years, feel free to sit wherever you feel comfortable."

There was a loud round of applause as food materialized on all the tables. This year, everyone felt so much happier and safer here at Hogwarts. I couldn't help but smile.

After the feast, I grudgingly headed over to my common room. As I reached the end of the corridor, I saw a mop of blonde hair peeking out from behind a stone pillar. I carefully walked next to the statue and looked behind and saw Malfoy dozing off on the floor.

I smirked as I kicked his side. He jumped up with a start and glared at me.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Malfoy snarled at me.

"What do you think? Waking you up from your nap you arse. What are you even doing? You could've gone into the common room to sleep."

"Ahh. Not so smart now are you Granger. I didn't go in because the portrait needs us both together to tell us the password."

I looked to the left seeing a portrait of a not-so-happy lady dressed in a poofy pink dress carrying an umbrella. My eyes widened as I realized that she was staring directly at us.

"So? This is what I have to endure for the rest of the year? No wonder the past portrait quit. I don't know how I'll be able to stand this. Anyway, my name is Madame Priscilla and the password is snopfoodle. Now get going. I need my beauty sleep and I won't get it with you to bickering about. Shoo!"

I quickly walked inside the common room not wanting to annoy Madame Priscilla any further. Ha, Madame Priscilla, more like Mad ass Priscilla. I snorted at my own joke right as I heard Malfoy step in the common room.

"Ha that's a attractive noise. No wonder you have so many guys after you," he sneered sarcastically.

I glared at him and decided to ignore him, for bickering with him would just make things worse. I looked in front of me and took in the sight. The common room was half red and gold and half green and silver. A beautiful tapestry of the symbols of the Hogwarts Houses separated the colors on the walls. Each side of the room contained a sofa and a small desk with a lamp on it with our house colors on it. At the far end of the room, there were four doors, which I assumed were bathrooms and bedrooms for both of us.

As I was looking around the room, my eyes rested on. I noticed how much he had grown over a summer. His shoulders were broader and he had grown at least two inched. He had grown noticeably tanner although not too much as to still match the light blonde color of his hair. No matter how much I didn't want to admit it, he was extremely handsome.

When he looked in my direction, I quickly turned away and carried my bags from over by the sofa to my bedroom.

"I'm going to sleep now. Don't bother me."

"I wouldn't want to, knowing that I'll probably get expelled if I even so much as pinch you."

I turned around and glared at him for what seemed like the millionth time today and disappeared into my room. I dropped my bags over by the closet and put my book bag on the chair.

I took a good look around before getting situated. The room, as always, was bigger than it seemed, the closet on the other side of the room facing the right wall. The desk was in the middle of the opposite wall under a window that faced the lake. The bed was a twin bed with drapes hanging over the side and five pillows and a blanket laid out neatly over the bed.

After I had unpacked and changed into my pajamas, I went to sleep awaiting the wonderful (and probably horrible) adventures that lay ahead of me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know this is not the best and it's kind of short and boring, but I haven't posted in a while because I've been busy with school, so here it is. Hope its decent though.**

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not J.K. Rowling. If I were, I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction.**

The next morning, I woke up at 6:30 to the sound of my alarm ringing and the sun shining through the open window. I picked my wand up from the bedside table after turning off my alarm clock and pointed it at the window, closing the curtains.

I flopped back down on my bed not yet ready for the amount of Malfoy I would have to endure this year.

After I had changed into my robed and fixed my messy hair that I had learned to tame after 7 years, I decided to write a letter to Harry and Ron updating them on what had happened.

Dear Harry and Ron,

As I told you earlier, I am the new head girl. Unfortunately, the new head boy is Malfoy, meaning that I'll have to share the same common room and class with him this entire year. Hope you're doing well.

Hermione

**(A/N: I know that might've sounded weird. sorry I couldn't think of anything else ugh)**

I folded the piece of parchment up and went to the owlery, tying the letter to one of the barn owls, leaving it to deliver my message.

Once I reached the Great Hall for breakfast, I sat down at my normal place between Ginny and Neville. As they were chatting away about their classes, I quickly realized that I had not told them about Malfoy.

My thoughts were cut off when I heard my name being called.

I looked up from my food and saw both Ginny and Neville looking at me.

"Huh?" I wondered out loud.

"Wow I think this is the first time our dear Hermione has ever zoned out on anything," Ginny snickered.

I rolled my eyes as she continued speaking.

"We asked you where you were yesterday. We didn't see you in the Gryffindor Common Room. Do you have a special common room since you're head girl or something?" Neville wondered.

"As a matter of fact, I do," I responded, nervous about what their next question was going to be.

"How about the head boy then? Are you sharing a common room with him? By the way, you haven't even told us who it is yet."

I sighed, knowing that they would find out some way.

"Yes, I am sharing a common room with the head boy, and it's Malfoy," I responded whispering the last word so hopefully no one else would hear.

"WHAT!?" Ginny yelped, almost jumping out of her chair.

I looked over at Neville and so his lips moving, but making no sound.

"Sit down Ginny!" I hissed. "You're making a scene!"

After looking around at all the eyes staring at her, Ginny sat down, her eyes never leaving me, afraid of what I would say next.

"He's not that bad, as long as I just ignore him and tell him to piss off. He doesn't even insult me much anymore," I said thoughtfully. I hadn't even thought of it myself. Malfoy had definitely loosened up on the insults.

Ginny stared at my in disbelief. "That's not possible. It's just that. He's ... Malfoy. Malfoy can't simply become kind after a summer."

I decided to ignore her, as my mouth was full of food anyway. I looked up to see many other students getting out of their seats heading towards the entrance. I looked at my watch and realized that I had ten minutes until class started.

I jumped out of my seat and grabbed my bag.

"I've got to get to class. Head Girl duties. We'll talk later," I explained quickly to Ginny and Neville, whose mouth was still hanging open.

I rushed off to class wondering how the hell I would explain everything to Ginny and Neville.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have no excuses for not posting. I'm just a horrible person. Sorry**

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not J.K. Rowling. If I were, I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction.**

On the corridor towards my first class, Ancient Runes, I started slowing down. Everything to do Neville and Ginny was erased from my mind, and everything to do with having all of my classes with Draco replaced it.

I arrived at my class still pondering this when, speak of the devil, I heard Malfoy's long drawling voice behind me.

"So she like snorted and I was like ha that's attractive and she just like punched me and left. It was dramatic," you heard him laughing with his friends

You whipped your head around and glared at him right as he turned the corner and pointed you wand at him.

You watched as his mouth opened and his eyes widened as you smirked.

"Do you really want this Malfoy?" (**A/N: that's what she said. sorry.**)

I didn't wait for him to answer as I put my wand away and punched him square in the face. Ah, how history repeats itself.

Just as I was turning around, I saw Malfoy smirk.

"What do you think is so funny huh? I just punched you, you shouldn't be laughing."

"HERMIONE!"

I froze as I heard the familiar voice of Professor McGonagoll behind me. I slowly turned around to face her and cringed as I saw the expression on her face.

"I thought you were better than this Hermione. It pains me to do this, but 20 points from Gryffindor. You shouldn't be hurting another student in any way. Now next time I see you do something of these sorts again, we're going to have a talk in my office."

McGonagoll turned around in the direction of her office as I stood there speechless. It's only the first day of classes and I had already lost my house 20 points.

I didn't even bother looking back at Malfoy as I rushed into the classroom determined to get a seat that wasn't next to that evil little shit.

I put my bag down next to the desk that was in the very front of the room.

"Not there Hermione, we have assigned seats. You'll be over there next to Draco," Professor Babbling said, pointing at the desk in the front of the room towards the right.

I felt my fist clench as I picked up you bag and dropped it at the desk I was assigned to. School had barely started and I didn't know how much more I could take.

Throughout the whole lesson, I could hardly concentrate because I was too busy plotting my revenge. This was the first time I could get a good look at Malfoy without getting caught.

He had smooth platinum hair that looked like it was shining in the moonlight. His cheekbones were extremely sharp. His skin tone was pale, but not too pale. His fingers were long and slender. I had to admit, I was impressed.

I had never thought of Draco as good-looking or handsome, but here I was, in the middle of class, admiring him. It almost made me forget all the problems we had. Key word: almost.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone but I'm back. I can't promise a schedule of when I post, but I'll try.**

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not J.K. Rowling. If I were, I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction.**

I rushed out of class to avoid having to deal with Malfoy and his perfect face anymore. I went outside to the lake and met Harry and Ron who just had Divination. I don't know why they still take that class anyway. It's literally just a load of bullshit.

"So how was Divination?"

"Boring as always. We read tea leaves. Apparently, one of our closest friends is going to fall in love with our worst enemy in the near future. Or maybe it was that Harry would get Ginny pregnant. I don't know," Ron said.

"Hey! That is not true. Like literally far from the truth. Like far out. Like no not right out all. No no no," Harry shook his head. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Harry what the hell is wrong with you?" I questioned.

"Um, nothing. Nothing at all," he murmured, staring at his shuffling feet.

"Dude seriously spit it out," Ron exclaimed, giving Harry a punch in the arm.

"Um we might not have um … done it yet," Harry said whispering the last part.

"WHAT?!" Ron and I both exclaimed, drawing attention to all three of us from the other people near the lake.

"Well Ginny's definitely not pregnant then huh."

"MHm"

After ten more minutes of strolling around the lake and teasing Harry about his Ginny virginity, we all decided to go back to class, me in Double Potions with the Slytherins (obviously) and Harry and Ron in Transfiguration.

When I got to the classroom, I immediately grab a seat in the front and put my bag down next to me to make sure Draco doesn't sit there. Hopefully, he will sit in the back so I won't have to stare at his face anymore than I need to. Ahh ... that beautiful face. WHAT I DIDN'T MEAN THAT. Ok Hermione shut up.

With my luck, he waltzed into class, threw my bag on the floor, and plopped his ass on the seat next to mean.

"McGonagoll told me to sit next to you," he smirked, like that would solve everything.

"Ass," I murmured.

"What did you say?" his smirk falling off his face.

"ASS," I said louder.

"Oh look, the filthy Mudblood is talking."

I couldn't contain myself and threw him off the chair. I took out my wand and pointed it at his skull.

His face paled as I glared at him, "Malfoy you bitch don't make me do this."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE."

The blood rushed out of my face and I gulped as I heard the menacing, ever-so-familiar, voice.

I looked and saw Snape, shimmering and transparent. He. was. a. fucking. ghost.

"I thought you were um… " I stammered.

"Dead? I am but who said I couldn't be a ghost huh? Now what I just experienced cost you 30 points Granger. Can't say I expected more."

I saw Draco smirk out of the corner of my eye as I sat back in my seat with wide eyes. As if one ghost teacher wasn't enough. It's just our luck that our new teacher was the most unpleasant alive. Who knows what he'll be like dead.


End file.
